It's going terrible now
by indrifh
Summary: This story told us about a life of a girl named Ritsa. It's on Indonesia languange.
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan keadaan yang tak biasa. Semua terasa berubah pagi ini. Terasa seperti aku dilahirkan kembali dan harus menempuh hidup yang lain dan pastinya dengan cobaan yang lebih menyusahkan lagi. Sepertinya kemarin adalah hari terakhir aku hidup dengan hidup seorang Ritsa, entah apakah hari ini aku masih menjadi Ritsa atau sudah menjadi orang lain lagi. Aku tak tahu semua ini. Kemarin, hidupku menjadi 360 derajat berbeda, dan hari ini lah puncak semuanya. Semua hal yang aku tak ingin terjadi dan tak akan mau itu terjadi, tejadi. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti bukuku yang di robek oleh Pak Andi, sahabatku yang ternyata pacaran dengan 'pacar' ku, sampai perkelahian hebat Ayah dan Ibu. Itu semua telah merubah hidupku. Aku yang selama ini selalu stress jika sendiri, tapi sekarang rasa stress itu telah hilang. Aku merasa lebih baik aku sendiri saja dari pada harus bersama orang-orang yang 'sepertinya' tak peduli lagi denganku. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Haruskah aku mengakhiri hidupku? Tapi, aku tak ingin melakukannya, hidup di dunia ini adalah kenikmatan yang paling besar. Tapi, aku tak tahu lagi ingin melakukan apa, semua cobaan telah aku rasakan, tetapi tidak ada satupun titik terang yang dapat membawaku keluar dari cobaan ini. Semua ini salah siapa? Aku tak bisa menunjuk Pak Andi, Dizza, Robi, Ayah ataupun Ibu yang salah. Dan yang pastinya Pak Andi tidak bisa masuk dalam tersangka yang bersalah karena dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini. Hahaha. Apakah aku harus memulai hari ini? Badanku telah dirantai dan tak bisa pergi dari tempat tidurku. Sungguh, kemarin adalah hari yg dapat membuatku lelah walaupun hanya beberapa yang kulakukan kemarin.

Ya, sepertinya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu aku tak hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Conan menemukan pelakunya. Atau menunggu Sherlock Holmes menyelesaikannya. Tidak. Walaupun aku bukan detektif tapi 'sepertinya' aku bisa melakukannya. Dan saat ini aku sedang berdiri dari tempat ku yang sebelumnya. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dan turun menuju ke ruang makan. Mengambil roti sepotong, mengoleskan mentega dan meses. Memakannya dan segera berangkat karena Ayah telah berteriak memanggil namaku dan menyalami Ibu lalu melangkah ke dalam mobil Ayah dan segera berangkat ke sekolahku. Di gerbang sepertinya terlihat Robi yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan bahwa dia menungguku. 'Dulu', dia selalu menungguku digerbang karena mungkin aku sering datang bersama Dizza, Robi mulai menyukai nya. HAHAHAHA lupakan masalah itu, hari ini aku ingin bebas dari itu. Dan sepertinya perkiraanku salah. Ia ternyata menungguku hahaha. Ada angin apa pagi ini ia menungguku?

"Ritsa…" panggil Robi.

Aku hanya berbalik dan melihat wajahnya yang… lumayan ganteng. Haha yaah biasa saja sih. Tapi matanya itu, mirip kucing, gampang banget nipu orang. Karena gak ada lanjutan yang tadi, aku lanjut jalan saja.

"Ritsa tunggu!" panggil Robi sekali lagi.

"Apasih? Lo pikir gue tukang bakso" jawab ku judes.

"Ga lucu. Aku mau bicara sama kamu" ucap Robi.

"Lah, sekarang emang lo lagi ngapain? Emang ini bukan bicara?"

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, Ritsa _please_ denger aku sekali aja"

"Gue udah denger lo! Jadi cepetan bicara udah mau masuk"

"Soal aku sama Dizza itu…"

"Lo pacaran kan? Lo pacaran pada saat gue masih pacaran sama lo! Berfikir dikit bisa gak sih? Semua orang pun pasti sakit hati kalau pacarnya itu pacaran sama orang lain! Kalau lo emang suka sama dia, putusin gue dulu baru lo pacaran!" potongku, siapa sih yang gak emosi…

"Dengerin aku dulu!" bentak Robi.

"Aku sama Dizza itu emang pacaran, maaf kalau aku gak putusin kamu dulu, dan langsung pacaran sama Dizza. Maaf" lanjut Robi. Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, tangan ku pun melayang di pipinya.

"RIt…"

"Dengan gampangnya lo minta maaf tanpa mikirin perasaan gue! BERFIKIR dikit bisa? Lo punya otak! Pikir itu nyakitin apa nggak! Kalau lo emang mau pacaran sama dia, bilang dari awal supaya gue gak perlu nyesel seumur hidup udah pacaran sama lo!" caci maki keluar dari mulutku lagi. Bosan dengan pembicaraan tanpa ujung ini, akupun lari ke kelas. Meskk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi aku tetap harus kuat. Ritsa kan kuat!

Dikelas ada Dizza, ada Robi, ada Citra, dan pak Andi dan anak baru. Hah? Anak baru? hoaaaaam malas banget dan pastinya anak itu duduk disampingku. Karena, ya karena alasan basi, Dizza pindah tempat duduk dan akhirnya aku pun duduk sendiri. Tapi, hey! Anak itu cowok! Masa iya dia duduk disampingku? Aaaaaa gak banget! Dan benar saja, anak baru yang ternyata bernama 'Irvan' itu duduk disampingku dan yaa semua anak perempuan dikelas menatap sinis, berbisik, dan sebagainya terhadapku. Jelas saja, Irvan itu anaknya ya… lumayan ganteng sih. Sampai-sampai DIZZA yang sedari dulu anti melirik sinis atau iri terhadap orang yang duduk dengan anak baru apalagi anak itu cowok, menatap sinis diriku ini. Dizza udah berubah 480 derajat, eh emang ada? Adain aja deh. Serius deh, dizza yang dulu pendiam, manis, daaan semuanya kini berubah menjadi, cerewet, angkuh, sok, dan semuanya. Dizza kemasukan setan apaan ya?

"Ekhem…" Irvan memulai pembicaraan ketika pak Andi keluar dari kelas dan sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat dan kalau dulu, aku dan Dizza langsung ke kantin membeli bakso Mbak Sri tapi itu dulu. "Boleh tau nama kamu?" Tanya Irvan.

"Rista, lo?" jawab ku judes, hari ini aku lebih milih diam daripada bicara tanpa tujuan penting. Dan hanya membicarakan gosip gosip terhangat yang baru keluar dari panggangan.

"Irvan, kamu gak ke kantin? Kalau mau, temenin aku jalan dong, entar aku traktir deh makannya…" rayu Irvan, baru kenal aja udah gini, gimana nanti nya ya…. huh.

"Gak, makasih" jawabku pendek. Sudah kubilang tadi, aku lagi malas ngapa-ngapain, apa lagi sama orang yang baru kukenal, siapa tau dia penculik hehehe..

"Ayolah Rit…" rayu Irvan sekali lagi. Anak ini betul-betul gak tau diri ya, udah bilang gak, masih aja dipaksa, dan juga dia memamerkan senyum nya yang wow dan bisa melelehkan 100 cewek sekaligus tapi terkecuali aku. Dan sekali lagi! Dia membuatku hamper meleleh..

"Oke, sekali ini saja. Tapi sesuai janji lo, mau traktir gue kan?" tanyaku, akhirnya aku terhipnotis oleh kegagahan cowok ini. Kenapa bisa ya banyak cowok ganteng?

"Yes…. hahaha oke ayo" ajak Irvan, dan seperti terhipnotis, aku mengikutinya, dia make ilmu apa sih? Oke oke, aku mulai curiga sama cowok ini. Kenapa dia malah ke aku? Kenapa bukan ke cewek-cewek lain? Tapi, seperti mendengar suara hati ku, Irvan pun bicara, "_Sorry_ ya, aku bukan maksa kamu, aku maunya sama kamu karena muka kamu lucu, satu-satu nya cewek yang 'seperti' gak tertarik sama aku" dia menekankan pada kata seperti. Emang aku gak tertarik sama dia. Aduh ge'er banget deh…

"Kenapa lo langsung bilang gitu? Gue ga nanya" yaaaaa tanyaku judes, judes bangettt!

"Karena ada sesuatu yang buat aku pengen bilang itu, kayak ada orang yang bertanya dan aku mesti jawab" jawab Irvan. Hei.. Telepati? Aku gak percaya telepati, tapi, apa mungkin dia tau apa yang ingin kukatakan? Oke, percobaan, 'Lo sekolah dulu dimana?' batinku. 'SMA Tirta Jaya' jawab seseorang. Hei! Siapa itu? Aku menoleh kebelakang, gak ada orang. Siapa tadi yang bicara? 'Ritsa, aku yang bicara' jawab seseorang lagi, hei… Jangan nakut-nakutin, siapa yang bicara? 'Aku, aku yang disamping kamu'. Aku menoleh ke Irvan.

"Irvan?" tanyaku heran kepadanya.

"Kenapa, Rit?" Tanya Irvan kembali.

"Ah, nggak jadi" ucapku. Aneh banget… Dia seperti gak tau apa-apa, aduh telepati-telepati. Lupakan saja lah. "Ke kantin yuk, lapeeer" ajakku seraya merengek hihihi

"Yaudah, ayo" ujar Irvan, senyumnya… brb _melting_. Betulan deh, senyumnya Irvan itu, sesuatu. Dan, kami pun menuju kantin, aku hanya mengikuti Irvan saja, dia kan yang mau traktir. Dan sampai lah aku dan Irvan disebuah tempat makan yang belum pernah aku masuki karena…. ya bukan kemahalan sih, tapi aku ngikutin hidupnya Dizza, Dizza mau apa, aku juga disitu. Tapi sekarang, Irvan yang bawa aku kesini. Aneh juga yah.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanyaku, daripada diumpetin terus, lebih baik bilang aja langsung.

"Janji aku ke kamu" jawabnya. Singkat sih. Tapi mengandung banyak arti.

"Gue tau, tapi makan bakso aja cukup, gak usah ke sini segala" ucapku.

"Yang bayar siapa juga… kalau gak mau gak apa sih" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Eh, iya deh iyaaaa" ucapku mengalah. Daripada gak makan.

Irvan memesan pizza 2 _pieces_, dan jus jeruk. Nikmatnya hidup kalau tiap hari gini terus.. "Eh, Rit" ujar Irvan memulai pembicaraan. Irvan gak inget waktu, udah mau masuk nih.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu, punya pacar gak?" Tanya Irvan. Pacar? Siapa pacarku? Robi? Udah gak lagi kali ya, atau masih anggap pacar? Nggak ah. "Gak tau" jawabku seadanya.

"Eh? Kok gak tau? Emang lagi hts-an ya?" Tanya Irvan, penasaran banget sih. "Yaa, emang gak tau, masih dianggep pacar atau udah mantan pacar" curhat dikit gak apalah ya…

"Emang siapa?" Tanya irvan, sekali lagi. Bel masuk udah bunyi. Aku segera menghabiskan makanan ku dan segera mengajak Irvan segera masuk ke kelas dan melupakan pembicaraan kami tadi. Dikelas, untung saja, belum ada guru yang masuk, kata Citra –ketua kelas, Bu Naomi berhalangan datang, dia tak tahu apakah akan ada guru pengganti atau tidak. Setelah Citra menyampaikan itu, kelasku langsung berubah jadi pasar yang sedang mengadakan festival yang mengundang marching band, bayangkanlah bagaimana ributnya kelas ini. Dan, tanpa disangka-sangka, guru BK, Pak Adi, guru killer, tak ada satupun murid yang berani berhadapan dengannya, karena matanya yang tajam itu sangat menusuk, Pak Adi masuk ke kelas dan semua murid kembali ke tempatnya, sedangkan Dizza dan Robi yang tidak menyadari bahwa Pak Adi datang masih tetap duduk diatas meja seraya bersanda gurau, jelas saja semua takut untuk memperingati Dizza dan Robi karena mata Pak Adi sudah melirik tajam mereka semua. Merasa ada yang aneh, Robi berbalik kebelakang, dan ia bertatapn langsung dengan Pak Adi. DIzza segera kabur ketempat duduknya, tapi Pak Adi segera memanggil Dizza.

"Heh! Kamu yang jalan!" panggil Pak Adi, serem banget…

"Saya, Pak?" Tanya Dizza, belagak gak tau gitu dia. Muka gak berdosa, udah tau ada Pak Adi, eh masih tetep aja duduk diatas meja.

"Iya, kamu! Dan kamu" Pak Adi menunjuk Robi, "Ikut saya ke ruangan saya. Dan yang lainnya, kerjakan lks kalian, Bu Naomi sedang berhalangan Karena adiknya sedang sakit" Pak Adi menyuruh DIzza dan Robi ikut dengannya. Kasian Dizza nya sih, dia kan gak tau apa-apa. Tapi salah dia juga.

"Itu yang kamu maksud?" Tanya Irvan. Maksud apaan? Siapa yang aku maksud? "Itu, yang cowok tadi, itu yang kamu maksud kan?" lanjur Irvan. Menjelaskan.

"Yang gue maksud apa?" tanyaku. Siapa sih yang gak heran, tiba-tiba dia Tanya gitu ke aku.

"Eh? Udah lupa ya? Gak usah, gak jadi hehehe" ucapnya sambil meringis. Aduh manisnya…

"Yaudah" ujarku. Lalu aku mengambil lks bahasa jepang. Ya, Bu Naomi adalah guru bahasa jepang. "Rit.. Ritsa…" panggil Irvan sambil mencolek-colek bahuku.

"Apaan sih?" tanyaku judes.

"Boleh liat lks nya gak?" Tanya Irvan kembali. Aduh, matanya…. Oh iya, dia kan anak baru, belum punya lks pastinya.

"Eh, anak baru! Mau liat lks gue gak? Mumpung gue udah selesai nih" Ria mencoba mengambil perhatian Irvan. Aku melihat sinis Ria, kenapa sih orang ini?

"Nggak usah, Ritsa mau ngasih liat gue kok. Ya kan, Rit?" Tanya Irvan seraya mengedipkan matanya, tanda aku harus bohong.

"E eh, Iya, gue udah mau kasih liat dia kok" jawabku gagap. Dan kemudian… Ria menatap sinis ku kembali, tersirat dimatanya kaimat 'Ish, sok amat sih'. Setelah tenang, dan akhirnya aku pun selesai. Pelajaran demi pelajaran sudah aku lewati (LEBAY), akhirnya bel pulang pun memanggil. Bel yang sangat enak didengar. Aku pun merapikan bukuku dan segera keluar dari kelas.

"Eh Rit!" panggil Irvan. Aduh, dalam sehari ini, mungkin udah lebih 5 kali ia memanggil namaku. Bosan dengernya. "Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan" ucap Irvan. Ketinggalan? Apa? aku mengacak-acak tasku. Gak ada yang ketinggalan.

"Apa yang kelupaan?" tanyaku. Jangan-jangan Cuma dikerjain.

"Kelupaan minta nomer hp kamu… hihihi" Muka irvan memerah. Yeeee, kirain apaan.

"08975537xxx" ucapku, buat apa disembunyiin lagi.

"Okedeh, makasih ya. Mau aku antar pulang?" ajak Irvan. Baru kenalan aja udah diantar pulang. Mau bilang nggak, siapa yang bakal jemput aku? Mau bilang iya, takut ngerepotin. "Diam berarti iya, yaudah ayo" dia mengambil keputusan secepat itu, lalu ia menarik tanganku. Ya ampun, gak slow amat sih. Aku dan Irvan menuju parkiran, disana udah menunggu mobil Jazz, ya masih lumayan daripada aku yang gak punya mobil sendiri. Sebenarnya aku malu-malu, diantar cowok yang baru aku kenal, tapi aku nggak bisa nolak. Dia membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk. Serasa jadi putri, hehehe. Disudut sana, aku merasa seperti ada yang melihatku, tapi sewaktu aku balik kebelakang. Nggak ada orang. Dan aku masuk ke dalam mobil, pas mobil udah jalan, aku melihat ada Robi lagi duduk, seperti menunggu. Ternyata, ada Dizza, ia menunggu Dizza rupanya.

"Ada apa Rit?" Tanya Irvan heran melihat raut mukaku kali ya.

"Ah, gak apa-apa. Eh didepan belok kiri" aku memperingati.

"Iya, aku tau kok" ucap Irvan. "Jadi, sekarang status kamu sama Robi itu gimana?" Tanya Irvan. Eh? Dia tau darimana?

"Robi?"

"Iya, Robi. Kamu masih anggep dia pacar atau apa"

"Kalau aku sih, anggep dia, temen aja"

"Oh gitu, jadi sekarang kamu single?"

"Ya.. Gitu deh"

"Kalau ada yang nembak kamu, kamu bakal terima?"

"Liat orang nya dulu"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Dia, baik apa gimana, kalau aku gak kenal terus nembak, ya gak bakal aku terima"

"Oh gitu, eh kamu aneh deh"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tadi, waktu dikelas, kamu pake 'lo-gue' sekarang 'aku-kamu'"

"Eh? emang iya?"

"Nggak, nggak"

"Yaudah sorry. Kalau dikelas gitu, ntar dikirain ada apa-apa sama kamu"

"Kamu pinter juga ya, lucuuuu" dia mencubit pipiku.

"Ih, apaan sih. Eh, kamu kok tau jalan ke rumah ku?"

"Rumah kita kan dekatan"

"Eh? tapi aku gak pernah liat kamu"

"Yaiyalah, soalnya kerja ku dirumah terus, dan kemarin aku baru pindah"

"Iya juga sih… hehe"

"Eh, udah nyampe nih"

"Eh, kamu kok tau rumahku?"

"Sudah aku bilang kan, rumah kita dekatan, aku antar kamu masuk ya"

"Eh gak usah, duluan yah, makasih tumpangannya"

"Yaudah, sama-sama"

Aku pun masuk kerumah, mengintip sedikit keluar, dimana rumah Irvan ya… Eh, dia masuk kerumah yang ada didepan rumahku, tunggu… seingatku, itu rumah temen kecilku… Siapa sih, lupa. Dia emang tinggal disitu? Besok aja aku Tanya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Assalamualaikum… aku pulang" aku mengucap salam, gak ada yang jawab. "Ibu? Ayah?" tanyaku seraya mencari-cari orang tuaku. Aku pergi ke kamar mereka, aku mengetuk, tak ada sahutan, aku mencoba membuka pinta, gak terkunci. Aneh banget. Dikamar gak ada Ayah ataupun Ibu, tapi diatas tempat tidur ada 2 kertas. Kertas pertama seperti tulisan ibu, tapi aneh, ditulisnya seperti dipaksa, karena dikertas terdapat titik yang dalam berarti ibu ditulis menurut perkataan orang yang menyuruhnya. Dan juga ada kertas, ini gak ada keanehan sih. Isi kertas ibu adalah:

"_**Ritsa, Ibu lagi ada dirumah Tante Lia, makanan udah Ibu siapin buat kamu, kira-kira ibu nanti nginap, hati-hati dirumah ya sayang…**_"

Dan isi kertas Ayah adalah:

"_**Ayah sebentar akan menginap dirumah Om Budi, uang buat kamu ada di kamar kamu, hati-hati ya nak**_"

WHAT? Jadi cerita nya aku ditinggalin? Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk aku sendiri, pembantuku lagi pulang kampung, jadi siapa yang bakal temenin aku? Dan sekarang hpku berbunyi, seperti terkaget. Ada SMS, nomor nya gak ada dikontak, ini siapa ya?

"_**Hai Ritsa, ini aku, Irvan. Bentar malam jalan yuk, aku traktir deh.**_" Itulah isi smsnya, Irvan ya… Aku balas iya aja deh, soalnya hari ini juga aku sendiri.

"_**Hai juga, iya deh. Kebetulan hari ini aku sendiri, mama papa entah kemana rimbanya. Aku tunggu dirumah ya, jam berapa?**_" aku membalasnya.

"_**Betulan nih? Oke, jam 7 ya, pake baju yang bagus ya Rit xixi**_" itulah balasannya.

"_**Iya bawel. Sampai jumpa sebentar.**_"

Dia udah gak balas smsku. Sekarang sudah jam 5, 2 jam lagi lalu aku akan pergi dengan Irvan. Dan sekarang udah setengah 7, aku memutuskan untuk memakai kaos biasa aja, terus kemeja yang lumayan panjang diatas lutut, terus jeans, terus sepatu flat, dan menguncir rambutku. Casual banget ya. dan sekarang udah jam 7. Mobil Irvan sudah berklakson-klakson ria didepan, lalu ia mengetuk pintu.

"IYA TUNGGU" aku berteriak. Setelah selesai, aku membuka pintu dan melihat Irvan didepan pintu tersenyum manis.

"Casual banget, Rit" ucap Irvan.

"Iyalaah, emang mesti glamour ya?" aku bertanya.

"Gak juga sih. Hihihi, tetep cantik kok"

"Yaaaaa, makasih yaaa"

"Iya, yuk naik tuan putri"

"Iya iya, eh emang mau kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat, hehehe"

"Iya, kemana?"

"Nanti aja, liat sendiri"

"Yaudah"

Di mobil irvan terasa canggung, gak ada yang bicara, aku tetep focus kejalan, mau kemana sih ini? Dan mobil Irvan berhenti didepan sebuah toko, toko ini kelihatan kusam, tua, buat apa dia ngajak aku kesini?

"Yuk, turun" ajak Irvan

"Mau ngapain kita disini?"

"Liat aja nanti, kamu pasti bakal suka" Irvan lalu menggandeng tanganku, aduh malu. Irvan membuka pintu toko ini, ternyata toko buku yang…. punya sangaaaaaaat banyak buku. WOW!_ Fantastic_! Dan asal kalian tau, aku tuh pecinta buku, komik! Dan ada satu ruangan full dengan komik, satu lemari buku full dengan komik conan! WOW!

"VAAAAAANNNN! Keren bangeeeeettt!" ucapku ke Irvan, histeris, soalnya keren banget.

"Sudah aku bilang, hihihi, kamu mau yang mana? Aku traktir deh. Tapi gak boleh lebih dari 5" what? Irvan baik banget! Serius deh.

"Betulan? Ok, aku mau 5 ya….." aku mengedipkan mata.

"Iya, mata kucing" ucap Irvan seraya tertawa kecil.

"Mata kucing?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Gak kok, cepetan ambil bukunya, terus kita makan ya" ajak Irvan.

"Iya, makannya ditraktir kamu lagi kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya bawel"

"Oke deh" Setelah mengambil 5 buku, yang terdiri dari 3 komik dan 2 Novel tebal hihi dan sekarang kami pergi ke satu tempat makan kecil seperti café. Setelah makan, Irvan mengantarku pulang. Dimobil, aku teringat kalau dirumah aku sendirian terus aku menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Irvan, bentar malam kamu sibuk?"

"Gak kok, emang kenapa?"

"Aku sendirian dirumah, kalau mau sih, kamu mau gak nginep dirumahku?"

"Boleh sih, tapi gak apa-apa?"

"Iya… Aku takut sendiri, Ayah sama Ibu nginep dirumah saudaranya. Boleh kan?"

"Iya Ritsa, boleh kok"

"Makasih ya…"

"Iya, mobilnya aku taruh dirumah kamu aja ya?"

"Iya sip deh" Irvan pun memarkir mobilnya digarasi rumahku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa memiliki ikatan batin sama Irvan. Walaupun baru hari ini ketemu, tapi seperti aku udah percaya sama dia. Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, apakah dia teman lamaku apa bukan. Karena, seingatku yang tinggal didepan rumahku kan anak cowok juga dan aku sering main sama dia. Apakah itu emang Irvan?

"Hei! Kenapa melamun? Lamunin aku ya? hihihi" Tanya Irvan seraya mengejek aku. Ternyata mobilnya sudah selesai terparkir.

"Yuk masuk" aku ngajak Irvan masuk. Rumahku kelihatan seperti rumah hantu, gak ada orang sama sekali dan yaaa terlalu besar untukku sendiri. "Kamu mau minum?"

"Ah nggak usah, udah malem, aku udah mau tidur" ucap Irvan. Aku melihat jam, dan pasti saja, sudah pukul 11.30. Aku pun menyuruh Irvan menunggu diruang tamu selagi aku ganti baju.

"Eh van, kamu gak ganti baju?" tanyaku ke Irvan.

"Eh, iya juga ya.. Aku mau ambil dulu…" dan tiba-tiba Guntur berbunyi. Aku, sangat, takut, Guntur. Dan secara refleks, aku berteriak. "Eh, Ritsa, ada apa?"

"A…Aku…takut Guntur…" ucapku tersedu-sedu, walaupun kekenak-kanakan, tapi inilah aku. "Kalau mau ketawa juga gak apa-apa, tapi beneran aku takut"

"Gak apa-apa, Rit. Aku gak bakal ketawa, aku ngerti kok, yaudah aku temenin kamu ke kamar kamu mau gak? Aku tunggu diluar kok" ajak Irvan.

"I..iya" ucapku singkat. _Shock_. Kalau Guntur gini biasanya aku langsung meluk mama. Atau kalau ada Dizza sih, dia yang jadi tumpuanku… Tapi sekarang udah beda… Aku sudah selesai ganti baju, dan begitu kubuka pintu kamar, kulihat Irvan sudah tertidur pulas di sofa disamping kamarku. Gak tega liat dia kedinginan, aku mengambilkan dia selimut. Lalu aku masuk kembali ke kamar.

Pagi, cerah banget. Sekarang jam 05.30, pintuku diketuk.

"Iya, yaaah. Tunggu bentar" eh tunggu, kalau gak salah Ayah kan lagi dirumah om.. Lah terus siapa? Aku membuka pintu, dan disitu terlihat seorang cowok cakep sedang berdiri memegang selimut.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur. Makasih selimut nya" ia memberiku selimut yang semalam aku pakaikan. Dan Irvan terlihat rapi. Pasti sudah mandi.

"Iya sama-sama van… Udah mandi ya?" aku bertanya.

"Ya iyalah, sekarang giliran kamu yang mandi. Aku tunggu, kita sama-sama berangkat." ucap Irvan.

"Iya, iya, tunggu ya…"

20 menit berlalu. Aku sudah siap. Irvan sudah menunggu didalam mobilnya. Aku langsung masuk saja.

"Eh Rit"

"Iya?"

"Orang tua kamu kemana?"

"Katanya ke rumah om&tante"

"Hmmm" Kemudian sunyi lah mobil ini sekali lagi. 5 menit dimobil, akhirnya kami sampai.


End file.
